October
Monday, October 1 Pansy asks 'Jack Lydon' (Harry) for help The Daily Prophet : Shocking Developments: Scrimgeour Resigns! New Minister Installed! A morning at work for Percy Weasley. Ron and Justin have a late breakfast. Tonks, Sam, Holly, Harry and Adam go to the zoo - without Harry and Sam knowing Tonks invited the other. Elizabeth Anderson gives Hermione the case file on Mr. Ollivander's disappearance Peter White promotes Percy to the position of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Rodolphus tortures Neville (NC-17) Ernie tells Zach that Chris stopped by earlier in the week. Chris picks up tickets to Seamus' Halloween party for a colleague. Ginny heads over to Malcolm's flat for a talk. Tuesday, October 2 Percy unintentionally breaks memo rules and Angelina has to go talk to him Marian gives Kaelin lunch and they talk. Pansy and Harry (as Jack Lydon) meet once again because Pansy needs help this time Seamus and Zach go to dinner and a movie Pansy goes to Millicent's flat because Millicent said she had something to tell her Wednesday, October 3 Rescuing Neville --Details on what happened to each character Thursday, October 4 Draco takes care of Neville following his rescue Pansy goes to see Jack Lydon and instead finds out he's Harry Potter. Friday, October 5 George and Malcolm meet up in Diagon Alley Michelle goes over to Liam's place. Saturday, October 6 Augusta talks to Neville about getting help Michelle, Liam and Jack go to the fair. Tonks and Harry have a night of watching Star Wars * Sunday, October 7 Seren goes over to Harry's place for lunch Hermione talks to her mother (Jane) about Viktor. Monday, October 8 Percy yells at George for his package. Kathryn Johansson gives James Klein the letter from Hermione Marcus and Quentin Trimble meet up at a church Tuesday, October 9 Michelle saves Denise Wagner (the substitute) from Hermione's class (or rather she saves the students from the substitute) Wayne makes good on his promise to help Seamus Wednesday, October 10 Violet Parkinson recognizes Light's rings and tells Pansy who they belonged to Harry goes to Pansy's flat and she asks him to help her fake her disappearance Thursday, October 11 Guinevere makes good on her threat and hexes Zach into a bubblegum pink tutu with a leotard and tights Millicent discovers Pansy is missing Friday, October 12 Violet and Timothy Parkinson learn of Pansy's disappearance Millicent, missing Pansy, finds her cousin Guinevere instead Wayne takes Ernie up on his offer and stops by his shop. Penelope asks George for the open position of shop assistant. Michelle asks Moody about the Donnelly case The Daily Prophet Late Edition : Young Death Eater Disappeared, Believed Dead Harry gives Michelle the rings back Saturday, October 13 Remus and Tonks get married --The Couple --The Feasters --The Children --The Loners --The Dancers --Edge of the Forest/Woods Pansy tells Sam everything that has been going on with her recently Malcolm snoops around Pansy's flat. Sunday, October 14 Ernie and Zach have an early morning discussion. Angelina, George and Harry reminisce after seeing a Hogwarts Quidditch match Violet Parkinson tells Amy Davis (Pansy) that they won't be continuing with the portrait Millicent and Malcolm fight with unexpected results Wayne and Marcus meet up to discuss a number of things Monday, October 15 Zach teaches Hermione's students. Zach and Neville have a chat at St. Mungo's Pansy asks Seamus for a job Tuesday, October 16 Hermione visits her father's grave. Hermione and Harry have a talk at Alexandra Park. Wednesday, October 17 Marian comforts Kaelin Millicent visits Ginny Thursday, October 18 Pansy goes to see her parents (as Amy Davis) and winds up telling them the truth. Friday, October 19 Hermione tries to find out more about what happened to Mr. Ollivander and winds up trapped. Saturday, October 20 Draco is attacked by a stranger at Madam Malkin's. Malcolm begins to blackmail Harry. Ernie and Zach go on a date Sunday, October 21 Zach and Shelly mind Zach's family Neville is freaking out over Draco's attack and Harry is there for him. Fred Weasley is killed Monday, October 22 Susan Bones investigates Fred's body with Emma. Angelina goes to see George after learning he is okay. George reacts to Fred's death Sam tells Pansy the truth about Woodpecker after she tells him there are two George Weasleys Tuesday, October 23 Jane Granger asks Viktor his intentions regarding Hermione Pansy contemplates life and remembers the man she knew as Woodpecker Sam goes to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and runs into George Wednesday, October 24 Thursday, October 25 Angelina brings George dinner Friday, October 26 George and Percy prepare for Fred's funeral Penelope and Malcolm meet in the Apothecary Sam and Harry have a conversation Saturday, October 27 Appleschmear at Moon Manor Millicent and Remus meet up in the woods the night before the full moon (NC-17) * Sunday, October 28 The Daily Prophet : Young Woman Missing - Family Fears for Her Life Sam and Seamus discuss the future of the Droogs Orla beats up some would-be thieves Ernie and Zach take a drive up to Liverpool but get stopped by a mysterious man with a gun - Zach is shot Marcus and Wayne share some Fem and conversation Monday, October 29 Susan and Megan have lunch Orla meets with Sam Tuesday, October 30 Wednesday, October 31 Pansy and Millicent have a fight that could ruin their friendship Pansy asks Sam for help and apologizes * - this may or may not have happened or there have been changes as one of the players involved has left. Category: History